In conventional passenger conveyors, displacement of steps in a width direction has been suppressed by guiding sliding pins that protrude outward from the steps on two sides in a width direction from two sides in the width direction using a pair of return path driving rails that guide driving rollers (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In other conventional passenger conveyors, displacement of driving rollers in a width direction has been suppressed by guiding side surfaces of the driving rollers using adjusting rails that are mounted to return path driving rails so as to be movable in the width direction (see Patent Literature 2, for example).